From Me To You, With All My Heart
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: THIS IS A TAIORA! Happy Birthday to Sora! She's having a party and Tai is having trouble what to give her. In the end what will it be? Please Read and Review!


Hi there. This is just a little story that I've written. Well because it's my b-day today, the 29th, I thought to have a little treat for you readers. Read away!  
  
From Me To You, With All My Heart  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
In this story Tai, Matt and Sora are 14, others in their early teens.  
  
"Hey Tai, how's it going?" Matt asked slapping his friend at the back. He was sitting down on his desk hanging his head low.  
  
"Nothin' much, you?" he answered bluntly. Matt stared down at him cockily and slipped a tiny envelope on his hand. Tai looked at it and held it. He perked his head up to see Matt's smiling face.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Read it and find out for yourself," he answered. Tai opened the letter and inside it said:  
  
What: Sora's 14th Birthday  
When: January 29 @ 3:00 p.m.  
Where: Third Avenue Park  
Gifts are optional, R.S.V.P. by Jan. 27  
Tel. No 412-7750  
  
He put it down and smiled back at his friend.  
  
"That's five days from now Tai," Matt said taking his seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah I know. How come you're the one who gave it to me and not Sora?"  
  
"Because she can't come today. She's down with a flu and since I always pass by her house she asked me if I can hand out her invitations."  
  
"Oh, that explains it. Are you going?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course! Everyone is, are you going?" he shot back sarcastically running a hand over his hair.  
  
In return Tai nodded and leaned back on his chair.  
  
January 26…  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled from her room as she looked everywhere. She couldn't find what she needed.   
  
"Yeah Kari?" he shot back from the couch as he watched some soccer. Kari came out of the room holding a special book. She was standing behind him scratching her head.  
  
"Do you know where mom kept those new ribbons?" she asked. He turned around and squinted at her.  
  
"Maybe, what'd you need it for?"  
  
"To wrap it around the present I got for Sora, you know for her birthday."  
  
"Oh right. What'd you get? I haven't even gotten her anything yet," Tai said nervously.  
  
"You'll see. Now where did mom kept it?" she demanded once more.  
  
"It's in her closet, on the top shelf." Kari smiled and went to her destination and after a while came back w/ some ribbons and a pair of scissors. She sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"So what are you planning to get her?"  
  
"I don't know. You think she'll be mad at me for not giving her anything?" he sighed as he cupped his chin w/ his palms.  
  
"No, I don't she will. But you know, you still have three more days to decide. Whatever it is, it's probably the best birthday gift she'll receive aside from the rest of the gang. There, isn't this perfect?" she stated as she finished her work.  
  
"Yeah, well thanks anyhow. I'll be brainstorming," he responded plainly.  
  
"Anytime bro," she shot back winking as she went back to her room.  
  
January 28, 5:00 p.m.…   
  
Tai ambled downtown, as he always does whenever he's not busy or just want to hang around. He wore forlorn face, as he didn't know what to get Sora. He had passed more than a dozen stores and checked them all out but there was nothing there that suited for Sora. He felt hopeless. For once, he stopped and stared at the glistening sunset far beyond the horizon. On the corner of his eye, he saw one last jewelry shop and thought that he'd go and check it out.  
  
"Hello there young man. How may I help you sir?" the woman asked from behind the glass case as she was polishing it.  
  
"Hi, I just came to take a look around. Mind if I do?"  
  
"No, go ahead. Take your time," she said as she continued.  
  
He stopped at the first glass case and examined it for a while. On the corner he saw a silver heart pendant but was very expensive. There were beautiful gems, sapphires, diamonds and other glistening stones. But he found nothing and each one just got expensive. He hung his head low and decided to go home.  
  
"You know," the woman began, "I have an extra gold 24 karat bracelet left at the back. If you want I'll take it out for you to look at it. It's kinda expensive but it's worth it."  
  
"Is it okay if I just look at it?" he questioned venturing towards her.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She went to the back and found the bracelet sealed in a jewel box.  
  
"Here ya go. I'd say that'll be a real killer to that someone," she joked. He took it from her and breathed. He opened the box and gasped. It was totally magnificent. It has little tiny hearts that linked each one and a rectangular clasp. Nevertheless, it has a two inch plain golden plate in the center of the bracelet.  
  
"Nothing's engraved here," he stated and looked up at her crossing his brow.  
  
She giggled and said, "That's because you're the one who's suppose to request what you want to be in it. It's your choice. I'll tell you what, since you're a first timer here I'll make it half price. How 'bout that eh? Take it or leave it."  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I'll just comeback some other day," he said and finally headed for home.  
  
"Suite yourself. But it'll be here waiting for ya!"  
  
January 29, 4:45p.m….Birthday Party  
  
"Hey Kari, I thought you said that Tai will be here," T.K. whispered in her ear not far from Sora who was arranging the presents she received.  
  
"He said he'll be late, but not this late though," she whispered back. Unfortunately Sora heard this little conversation of theirs and felt depress. 'Why won't he come? Is it because I'm too old to celebrate my birthday?' she pondered. The cool wind blew pass her hair as the birds sang their marvelous songs.  
  
"All right everyone! Time for pictures!" Mimi announced as her voice echoed throughout the whole park. Everyone gathered near the table to where Sora was.  
  
"Mimi," Sora said to her, "Why do you think Tai didn't come? Is it because that this is a little kid's party?"  
  
"I don't think so. I mean you don't have balloons, party hats or a piñata. We're just celebrating your party with food, presents and all of us."  
  
"But that still doesn't answer my question. By the way, do you always need to put first?"  
  
"Um no, but he'll probably come. Come on, it's time for pictures and opening the presents," she said cheerfully as she dragged Sora in front of everyone.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"(exhales) Oh man, what am I going to tell Sora? I didn't get to buy her anything and I didn't even come. She'll probably won't ever talk to me again," he said to himself worriedly.  
  
He thought about how their friendship would end and all the would-be-said of Sora's raging voice. He also thought how he'd kept his eyes on her for years but never got the chance to even say that he liked her. It now feels that instead of liking her that he'd actually fallen in love. He thought about the woman's offer back at the store.  
  
'It's a fair price,' he thought, 'Although it'll take up all the money I've been saving. I guess it's worth the money, like that lady said.'  
  
After long lasting decisions he sped off to the store and at the same time prayed that Sora's party wouldn't be over soon.  
  
"Excuse me," he said when he reached the store, "Do you still have that bracelet that you were offering me a couple of days ago?"  
  
"Why sure, as a matter of fact I saved it just for you. Hold on I'll take it out."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it. And in the meantime I want you to do something with it," he said and instructed her on what to do.  
  
At the park…5:15 p.m.  
  
"Sora we can't wait for him. Now open the first present," Mimi demanded holding the camera still. She did what Mimi told her. First she opened what seemed to be in a small case, it was from Joe; a personalized expensive pen with beautiful stationaries.  
  
"Thanks Joe, I like it," she said as Mimi took a picture of him and here with the presents.  
  
"I figured that you like to write so much I'd give you one of those," he said. Then she took what seemed to be a book wrapped with dozens of ribbons. It was form Kari, a special book which in fact a poetry book.  
  
"It can help you feel better and sometimes inspire people," she said. Then she held a round object, which was a soccer ball. It was from Matt, but this ball was autographed by Sora's favorite star player Karen Harashi.  
  
"Wow Matt! You got her autographed! But how?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I went through a whole lot of trouble."  
  
Then she received a make up kit from Mimi who had the biggest smile in the world. "I picked it out myself."  
  
"Yeah from the looks of it. Thanks," she responded. From Izzy she got a Polaroid Izone and from T.K. two cool cd's.  
  
"Well that's just about it," the camera girl said as she took each picture. "Come on Sora! Time for your surprise cake!"  
  
"Mimi! It's not a surprise anymore now is it?" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Oops! Sorry," she whimpered.  
  
"Wait!" another voice said. "There's one more present!" Sora looked up and saw Tai coming towards him a hand waving and one behind his back.  
  
"Here Sora, three roses for you. They're the purest red that I've picked," he said as he handed it to her.  
  
"Oh Tai. Thank you, you're very thoughtful and I thought you wouldn't come," she said almost crying.  
  
"Doesn't three roses mean something?" Kari asked.  
  
"I believe you're right Kari," Mimi said winking.  
  
"Tai it's not-you don't-" Sora blushed hard.  
  
"Yes I do Sora, for years," he said as he stepped closer to her. "I love you very much and happy birthday."  
  
"Aww," she said.  
  
"And I have one more thing," he paused as he picked something from behind his pocket. It was a red box that he had bought back in the store. Sora opened it and and her eyes went wild and gasped as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh Tai! It's magnificent!" she said as she picked it up from its place. On the golden plate, on the one end it has the shape of Sora's crest of Love and on the other engraved was Tai's crest of Courage. It said: 'Sora and Tai' on one side and '4ever' on the other. Immediately she wore it and hugged him.   
  
But he didn't hugged her back instead he leaned towards her and kissed her passionately as everyone gave cheers and Mimi taking pictures.  
  
"I love you too Tai," she said, "This is the best birthday present I could've ever received."   
  
"You bet it is. Let me kiss you one more time. All my worries paid off," he said and continued kissing Sora. Mimi dragged everyone away to have Sora's precious moment with her love.  
  
THE END  
  
There you have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please READ and REVIEW! Bye, bye! 


End file.
